¿Hass oder Liebe?
by Strangela
Summary: Prusia no entiende lo que pasa por la cabeza de su hermano. Comienzo inocente, final... no tanto. PruGer.
1. Konfusion

Desgraciadamente, Hetalia no me pertenece (¡¿por qué, Mundo cruel?!).

*Hola

**Hermano

***Desagradecido

* * *

**¿Hass Oder Liebe?**

Fregaba los platos, pensando en mi hermano pequeño. Era un fastidio, un obstáculo en el camino de mi grandeza. Estaba cansado de oír siempre lo mismo: "Deberías tratar de parecerte más a Ludwig". ¿Y eso por qué? Él era él, y yo... yo era demasiado AWESOME como para ponerme a su altura. Y además, el capullo era alto.

Después, estaba el tema de nuestro día a día. Él desde siempre se había ocupado de limpiar, cocinar, cortar el césped y todas esas mariconadas, mientras el increíble yo perdía el tiempo viendo pornografía en el ordenador. Pero ahora West estaba más ocupado que nunca con su trabajo, y ME obligaba a MÍ a hacer la MITAD (¡estaba loco!) de las tareas domésticas. Él se encargaba de limpiar y cocinar, y el asombroso yo tenía que cortar el césped y fregar los platos. Afortunadamente, lo primero era únicamente una vez a la semana.

Cuando sólo me quedaba una olla por fregar, oí cómo se abría la puerta principal y, unos segundos más tarde, el fornido de mi hermano entró en la cocina, con el rostro tan serio cómo siempre y el pelo tan repeinado como siempre.

-Hallo, West – no me respondió.

El rubio comenzó a buscar algo, pero no tuvo demasiado éxito.

-¿Y la olla? – preguntó secamente.

-La estoy fregando, West.

-Pues date prisa, tengo hambre – gruñó.

-No has saludado a mi magnífica persona – suspiró ante mi comentario, a la vez que sacaba una bolsa de wurst de la nevera.

-Hallo*, bruder** – dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Te pasa algo? Estás raro...

-¡No me pasa nada! ¿Sería posible que me dejaras en paz? Tu voz es molesta – au, eso me dolió.

-Aun encima de que me preocupo por ti... undankbar*** - murmuré, abriendo el grifo para aclarar la olla llena de jabón.

De pronto sentí cómo West me abrazaba lentamente por detrás y apoyaba la cabeza en mi hombro.

-Lo siento – susurró –. Compréndeme, el cansancio me mata.

Definitivamente, algo muy raro le pasaba a mi hermano en su rubia cabeza.


	2. Erinnerung

*Por favor

**Irresistible

***Adorable

* * *

Aún recuerdo aquellos días en los que West no se separaba de mí. Cuando mein bruder era pequeño y tenía quellos ojos grandes y azules que no dejaban de mirarme con adotación. Aquellos ojos que hacían crecer mi ego hasta límites insospechables.

Mi pequeño West siempre me necesitaba para absolutamente TODO. "Hermano, por más que aprieto no logro hacer salir la pasta de dientes"; "Bruder, lo intento, pero no consigo dibujar a Blackie, ¿podrías ayudarme?"; "Gil, bitte*, cógeme ese libro. Es que yo no lo alcanzo". En ocasiones, incluso he llegado a pensar que mi mini-alemán era más adorable que yo... Qué tontería, ¿verdad? Pero, aunque no llegase a mi increíble asombrosidad, siendo el bruder del grandioso yo, algo de ella tendría que tener. En verdad mi hermano era demasiado unwiderstehlich** und bezaubernd*** para mí.

En aquel entonces yo me sentía orgulloso de poder ser útil a alguien más a parte de a mí mismo. Me sentía orgulloso de poder tener conversaciones tipo:

-¡YO SIEMPRE FUI, SOY Y SERÉ LA NACIÓN MÁS AWESOME DEL MUNDO! ¡Aprende de tu älter bruder, West!

-¡Síííí! Bruder, cuando sea mayor... ¿podré ser tan fuerte y asombroso como tú?

-Eeeehhhh... Bueno... Puede ser, pero... Tendrás que esforzarte mucho y aun así, no creo que llegues a más de la mitad de awesome que yo... Kesesesese.

-Ya lo suponía, porque tú eres el hermano mayor más genial del planeta. ¡Te prometo que haré todo lo posible por parecerme a ti!

De verdad que este niño hacía crecer mi ego. Pero estaba tan ocupado en mí, que no me di cuenta del momento en el que West se hizo más alto y fuerte que yo. Cuando quise volver a la realidad, mi bruder ya no me admiraba y yo había dejado de ser una nación.


	3. Niedrig Schlag

*Bastardo

**Hijo de puta

***Maricón

****Montón de mierda

*****Asombroso sofá

* * *

Eran las dos de la madrugada y West aún no había vuelto. Aunque yo sabía que Lutz era perfectamente capaz de cuidar de sí mismo, estaba preocupado por él. Pero eso no se lo podría decir nunca. "Confesar ese tipo de cursilerías no es nada awesome" pensé. Y entonces lo comprendí. Comprendí la razón de nuestro distanciamiento: mi EGOCENTRISMO. Al hacerse más alto y fuerte que yo, West, que siempre había creído que eso era imposible, se dio cuenta de que no era así, me tomó por un narcisista y dejó de confiar en mí.

De acuerdo, bien, ya está aclarada la mitad de la historia, pero, ¿a qué venía aquel abrazo (capítulo 1)? Decidí dejar el tema e irme a dormir. Con quedarme despierto toda la noche no iba a conseguir que West llegara antes.

Subí las escaleras y, al llegar a la puerta de mi habitación, oí el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Di media vuelta y me dispuse a bajar las escaleras para regañarle, pero... Lutz no venía solo. Lovino (sí, me habéis oído bien, Lovino), tan borracho como mi bruder o más, rodeaba con los brazos las caderas de West mientras éste le pasaba un brazo por detrás de la nuca y le metía la lengua hasta el esófago.

Ninguno de los dos pareció reparar en mi presencia. Sin demora alguna y todavía con sus lenguas en la boca del otro, avanzaron tambaleándose hacia el sofá, del que no hacía ni cinco minutos del que me había levantado, y se desplomaron en él.

Desde donde estaba yo, la escena se veía perfectamente. Sabía que tenía que irme de allí si no quería quedar traumatizado para siempre (era lo que me faltaba que mi hermano pequeño perdiera la virginidad antes que su asombroso hermano mayor), pero el shock me impedía moverme.

En unos pocos segundos, Lovino ya tenía fuera toda la ropa y Ludwig solamente conservaba una camiseta sin mangas. Pensamientos dirigidos hacia el italiano tales como: Unehelich*, Hurensohn**, Schwule***, Haufen aus Scheisse****... se acumularon en mi cabeza cuando empezaron a gemir, cada vez más alto, a causa de las embestidas.

De pronto, cuando alzó la cabeza para soltar un grito de placer cuando se corrió dentro de Lovino, West me vio. Y al hacerlo, el color desapareció de sus mejillas, sus ojos se abrieron con una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo, y su cuerpo se paralizó.

-B-bruder...-balbuceó-.P-puedo explicarlo... Yo...

-No hay nada que explicar, West –dije dando media vuelta para volver a mi habitación- . Pero espero que no hayáis manchado mi unglaublich Sofa*****.


	4. Alles wird klar

*Precioso

* * *

Esa noche apenas pude dormir. Pasé varias horas despierto, sin poder creerme lo que había visto. West... mi pequeño y dulce West... Empecé a rememorar de nuevo nuestros días felices y, sin darme cuenta, me dormí.

Cuando desperté al día siguiente, quise convencerme a mí mismo de que todo aquello había sido una pesadilla, pero no lo conseguí. Me levanté de la cama y me vestí, pero no pude demorar más el salir de mi habitación. Tenía miedo de lo que me pudiese encontrar al hacerlo.

Bajé las escaleras, preparado para ver a Lovino caminando por mi casa como si tal cosa, pero eso no ocurrió. Cuando entré en la cocina para desayunar, mi hermano (aunque de verdad que después de lo de la noche anterior, había estado pensando seriamente el desheredarlo) estaba de pie, con una bandeja en la mano.

-Ah- dijo-. Ya estás levantado. Tenía pensado llevarte el desayuno a la cama...

-¿Por qué, West?

Me miró sin comprender.

-A modo de disculpa... por... lo de ayer.

-¿Y por qué te disculpas? -intenté parecer indiferente- Lo que hagas con tu vida no es de mi incumbencia.

-P-pero... –el chico no entendía nada de nada. Aunque no era de extrañar.

Le quité la bandeja de las manos y me senté a desayunar. Se veía claramente que se sentía incómodo. Y entonces recordé algo, o, mejor dicho, a alguien.

-¿Y tu italiano?

Se mordió el labio durante un momento, pensando en cómo responder.

-E-escucha, Gilbert... lo... lo que viste no fue exactamente... N-no... no es lo que tú crees.

Al oír eso, no pude aguantar más, y exploté.

-¡¿NO ES LO QUE YO CREO?! ¡¿NO ES LO QUE YO CREO?! ¡¿Y ENTONCES QUÉ ES, WEST?! ¡TÚ, BASTARDO ASQUEROSO, TE ATREVES A DECIRLE AL ASOMBROSO YO QUE LO QUE VIO, EN REALIDAD NO ES LO QUE VIO! ¿ESTOY EN LO CORRECTO, LUDWIG BEILSCHMIDT? ¡AUNQUE QUIZÁ YA NO MEREZCAS LLEVAR ESE APELLIDO, DESPUÉS DE MANCILLARLO, DE MANCILLAR MI ASOMBROSO NOMBRE, CON ESE ITALIANO QUE NO SE SABE DE DÓNDE HA SALIDO!

-Bruder, estaba borracho, y además, hubo una razón para hacer lo que hice.

Comprendí en el momento que me había pasado cuatro pueblos, y decidí escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

-Ayer, en el bar, después de la reunión, se me acercó Lovino, ya borracho. Pude ver al instante que estaba afectado por algo y decidí aprovechar el efecto del alcohol para sonsacarle lo que era. Al parecer, ha tenido bastantes problemas con España últimamente... Pero la cosa empeoró cuando lo encontró con Francis... emm... bueno, tú ya me entiendes... Y quería poner celoso a Antonio. Después bebí de más, y... emm... vamos, que... una cosa llevó a la otra –hizo una pausa-. Lo siento.

No sé lo que pasó, ni cómo, pero de repente, al comprenderlo todo, dejé de estar enfadado con mi kostbarer* y adorable hermanito del alma. Me levanté, volcando la silla, y me abalancé sobre él.

-¡Nyaah, West! ¡Cómo he podido enfadarme contigo! – dije, abrazándome a él y llenándole la cara de besos (también tengo que decir que él no puso mucho empeño en soltarse).

Entonces, impulsivamente, le di un beso muy distinto a los otros, un beso que probablemente ninguno de los dos olvidará nunca, pero, lo mejor de todo, fue que él me lo devolvió... con el triple de intensidad.


	5. Ist mein bruder

Abrí los ojos. No recordaba nada de la noche anterior... hasta que sentí un cuerpo a mi lado... y un brazo que me rodeaba. Ladeé la cabeza, y allí estaba él: Lutz. Entonces mi mente empezó a rebobinar. Me incorporé de un vuelco.

-¡Scheisse! –grité.

West se revolvió incómodo y, sin abrir los ojos, murmuró:

-¿Qué pasa, bruder?

-P-por casualidad... nosotros no habremos...

Sonrió, aún sin abrir los ojos.

-Sí... fue genial... –al fin los abrió y se incorporó también- ¿Lo hacemos otra vez?

-¡¿Qué?! –pregunté, incrédulo. Esa era la última reacción que me habría esperado de él-. West, esto no está bien... Somos hermanos...

Me cogió el mentón delicadamente con la mano.

-"Francamente, querida, eso no me importa"-respondió, antes de besarme apasionadamente. Yo no pude resistirme a su sabor, y me dejé llevar.


	6. Offenbarung

Entré corriendo en casa de Francis, sin que nadie me hubiera invitado, sonrojado y sonriendo más que nunca en toda mi vida. Allí estaba el francés, con Antonio. Ambos sentados en el sofá, bebiendo vino tinto.

-¡Gilbert! ¿Qué haces aq...?-empezó Francis.

-¡Ya no soy virgen!-dije emocionado, dando saltitos.

Se me quedaron mirando con cara de idiotas. Cuando acabaron de asimilar mi asombrosa e increíble noticia, Antonio sonrió con sinceridad y Francis... como un depravado. Bueno, una sonrisa era una sonrisa y un Francis era un Francis, qué se le iba a hacer.

-¿Y podemos saber quién es el afortunado?

-¡¿Afortunado?! ¡Querrás decir desgraciado! –se burló el español.

No contesté. No había pensado en eso. No podía decirles, tan campante: "mi hermano". Siguieron mirándome, con la misma sonrisa estúpida. Al cabo de un rato, Francis se hartó de esperar.

-Tierra llamando a Gilbeeert... ¿Me vas a responder, mon amour?

-¿Eeh?

-¿Con quién?

-Eeehh... esto... N-no os lo puedo decir...

-Joo, ¿por qué?-dijo Antonio- Venga, va... Dilo, Gil...

-No, lo siento.

-Gil, please –dijeron al unísono-, s'il vous plaît, per favore, bitte...

-¡VALE, VALE! Os lo digo... ¡pero no os riáis! –les advertí.

-Mon petit Gilbert, ¿cuándo nos hemos reído nosotros de ti?-fue decir eso y el imbécil de Toño empezó a partirse el culo.

-Si me seguís vacilando, me doy media vuelta y me marcho sin deciros nada.

-No, Gil... Venga, hombre, sólo estábamos de broma...

-Oui, no teníamos intención de ofender. Dilo ya, sin vergüenza.

-Es West.

Francis puso la cara más pervertida de su repertorio y me miró incrédulo, mientras a Antonio se le desencajaba la mandíbula por la estupefacción.

-¿Te has liado con tu hermano? –preguntó éste último.

-Así que te gustan los fornidos... mm, interesante.

-C-callaos...-respondí ruborizado.

-Hay que reconocer que Ludwig tiene muchos encantos...-continuó Francis. Pero yo ya no lo escuchaba, porque estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a la persona que acababa de entrar por la puerta de la cocina.

El mayor de los gemelos Vargas, al verme, había adoptado el color de sus tan preciados tomates.

* * *

Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, me animáis a seguir escribiendo n_n

En cuanto pueda subiré el próximo capítulo ;D


	7. Das Bekenntnis Des Italienischen

El italiano miró al suelo, aún rojo hasta las orejas.

-Bastardo –murmuró-, vámonos a casa –no era una petición.

Antonio (bien por él) se dio cuenta de que la reacción de su Lovi se debía a mi presencia, y, ahora cabreado y medio histérico, se volvió hacia mí.

-¡¿Qué le has hecho a mi precioso, Lovi~Love, pervertido?! -vale, el español no sabía nada de lo que había pasado entre mi West y su italiano.

-Yo no le hecho nada...

-¡¿Ah, no?! ¿Y entoces por qué está así?

-Pregúntaselo a él –no pensaba compadecerme de Lovino, haría que se lo dijera él mismo.

Tonio se quedó a cuadros con mi respuesta. Boqueó un poco, como buscando una buena réplica, pero no la encontró. Se giró hacia el otro, a quien en cualquier momento se le iba a salir el corazón por la boca, y esperó su respuesta. Lovino no dijo palabra y desvió la mirada de su novio.

-Díselo, Lovi~ -canturreé.

El aludido me miró. No era una mirada que dijera: "te odio", como la que solía tener, sino una mirada que decía: "no seas tan cruel y ayúdame un poco, por favor". Ese brillo sincero y humilde en sus ojos hizo que me ablandara. No recordaba haberlo visto así nunca. Y... teniendo en cuenta lo que me había contado West...

-Díselo, Lovi –repetí-. Sé lo que pasó, puedo ayudarte –le guiñé un ojo y una fugaz sonrisa cruzó por su cara.

-Ehm, Antonio –empezó. Éste fijó su atención en él, más calmado-. Por favor, no te enfades cuando te cuente esto –el español se sorprendió un poco ante estas palabras-. Es que... hace poco, te distanciaste tanto de mí, que... creía que había dejado de interesarte –Antonio intentó decir algo, pero el italiano no lo dejó-. Por favor, no hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es. Me fui al bar, y, cuando ya llevaba varias copas... se me acercó el macho patatas -¿ein? Yo esa parte no la conocía...¿Era mi hermano el que se había acercado a Lovino?-. Me vio triste y quiso saber qué me ocurría –ah, bueno, eso ya era más normal-. Al principio me negué a hablar con él, pero... después me di cuenta de que si conseguía hacerlo beber un poco, a lo mejor accedía... a ... a... ayudarme a ponerte celoso –concluyó, mirando al suelo otra vez

Antonio no se lo podía creer. Lo miraba boquiabierto. Segundos más tarde, cerró los ojos (y la boca también) y preguntó:

-Exactamente, ¿qué quieres decir con "ponerme celoso"?

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Tío, ¿eres corto mental o algo? Se enrollaron, ¿vale? ¿De verdad es tan difícil de entender?

Toni siguió con los ojos cerrados.

-Y tú... tú, ¿sabías todo eso desde el principio?

-No –respondimos Lovino y yo al mismo tiempo-. Yo me enteré al día siguiente de que se lo montaran en mi adorado sofá –expliqué.

-Y te dio igual, ¿verdad? No pudiste venir a decírmelo.

¡Dios, Dios, Dios, Dios! ¡¿Se puede ser más subnormal?! ¿Es que no había escuchado ni una cuarta parte de lo que había dicho al entrar en casa de Francis (quién, por cierto, había desaparecido misteriosamente en cuanto a Antonio le empezó el ataquito)? ¿Cómo podía decir que me daba igual lo que había pasado entre Lovi y Ludy, ¡después de haberle dicho que estaba liado con West!?

-No, bastardo –dijo Lovino, dejándonos a cuadros a los dos-. Lo único que ha hecho Gilbert es demostrar que no es un chivato asqueroso. Si tienes que culpar a alguien, cúlpame a mí.

-Lovi-Love~ –dijo Tonio, quien de repente ya no estaba enfadado, sino que volvía a ser el mismo sobón de siempre-. ¡Eres tan mono! –exclamó, abalanzándose sobre él y abrazándolo- ¡Siempre dando la cara por los demás, por eso te quiero tanto! –sin duda alguna, este chaval tiene un problema muy grave.

* * *

¡Espero que os haya gustado! Eeh, bien... puede que este Lovi-Love~ me haya quedado un poquitín, eeh, benévolo de más. Yo, personalmente, aunque este de aquí me gusta mucho, lo prefiero con su mala leche habitual ^v^


	8. Lemmon, schließlich

-¡West, ya estoy en casa! –dije, entrando en mi dulce y asombroso hogar después de una muy agotadora estancia en casa de Francis, que había concluido con un muy enamorado Antonio llevándose a casa a un muy sonrojado Lovino.

Nadie me contestó. Caminé hasta el pie de las escaleras y miré a mi alrededor, no fuera a ser que mi hermano estuviera por allí. No vi señales de vida, así que comencé a subir las escaleras. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación, encendí la luz, y... allí estaba él.

-Hola, amor –dijo West, con una voz arrebatadora.

Estaba tumbado de lado en mi cama, la cabeza apoyada en su mano, una pierna por delante de la otra, y acariciándose el muslo. Completamente desnudo. Levantó la mano de su pierna y me hizo señas con el dedo para que me acercara. Una sonrisa PERVERSA cruzaba su rostro.

-Ven –dijo, con la misma voz de antes.

-West, no sé si...

-Ven –repitió, pero ahora era una orden.

Me acerqué, despacio, intentando retrasar lo más posible el momento del incesto. Sin embargo, cuando aún me faltaban cerca de tres pasos para llegar a la cama, West me agarró de la cintura de los pantalones y tiró de mí hasta tumbarme encima de ella. Se puso sobre mí, abriendo las piernas, y se sentó en mis muslos. Me sentí desfallecer mientras mein bruder me desabrochaba la camisa, lentamente. Sus dedos temblaban ligeramente a causa de la ansiedad. Cuando terminó, se inclinó sobre mi pecho y lo lamió, provocándome pequeños espasmos de placer. Su lengua bajó, muy despacio, por mi abdomen, para después volver a subir hasta mi cuello. Ahí se detuvo, dejando suaves mordidas debajo de mi mandíbula. Gemidos casi imperceptibles se escapaban de mi boca, pero subieron casi instantáneamente de volumen cuando West empezó a acariciar Konnigsberg con las dos manos. Yo no recordaba cuando habían desaparecido mis pantalones, pero, la verdad, poco me importaba en ese momento.

De pronto, West se incorporó y descendió por mi cuerpo, colocando su boca a la altura de mi entrepierna. Doblé mis rodillas y abrí las piernas todo lo que pude, dándole vía libre. Su lengua acarició la punta de Konnigsberg y empezó a subir, rodeándola, bajando de nuevo... West se metió mis cinco metros en su boca y comenzó a succionar, como quien chupa un chupa-chup.

Agarré fuertemente las sábanas, gimiendo en voz alta, con los ojos cerrados, concentrándome en sentir los movimientos bucales de mi hermano menor.

-W-We... Ahh... West... n-no aguanto... m-máss...

Separó su boca de mis regiones vitales y besó mis labios, antes de meterme tres de sus dedos en la boca. Los chupé, sin poder evitar el escalofrío que me recorrió toda la espalda al visualizar lo que haría mein Vergewaltiger con mein Arsch después de eso.

Introdujo un dedo en mi entrada, arrancándome un gemido de placer bastante más agresivo que los anteriores. Comenzó a moverlo, y, cuando me hube acostumbrado, metió otro. Repitió el procedimiento y, cuando metió el tercer dedo, no pude contener el grito de placer y dolor que emergió de mi garganta. Adentró sus dígitos en mi interior, abriéndolos y cerrándolos, provocándome cada vez más placer.

-Mmm... West... aah... entra ya... ngh...

Él siguió callado, pero cumplió mi petición sin demora alguna. Metió Berlín de golpe, y, sin esperar siquiera a que me acostumbrase, comenzó a embestirme con fuerza. Me besó de nuevo, enlazando su lengua con la mía. Nuestros pectorales, ambos bien marcados (aunque los suyos bastante más), se rozaban entre sí, sus manos se enredaban en mi pelo, sus ojos miraban los míos con una expresión de ardiente deseo.

West cada vez embestía más rápido y más fuerte, hasta que finalmente los dos sentimos el orgasmo llegar. Yo me corrí en medio de nuestros acalorados cuerpos y él dentro de mi apretado interior, para después salir bruscamente.

Apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro, y, tras un último beso, se durmió. Le acaricié con cariño el pelo rubio y sedoso que seguía meticulosamente peinado hacia atrás aún después de todo lo que habíamos hecho esa noche.

-Te quiero, West –susurré antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.


	9. Das Geschenk

Vielen Dank: muchas gracias

Köstliche Abendessen: deliciosa cena

Alles Gute zum Geburtstag: feliz cumpleaños

Selbstverständlich: por supuesto

Ich auch: yo también

* * *

Preparaba la cena para cuando llegara West, que se había ido a una reunión. Le había cambiado las sábanas, le había lavado la ropa sucia, le había preparado la bañera, le había dado de comer a sus perros y, aun así, tenía la sensación de que se me olvidaba algo.

Decidí ir a echar un vistazo a mi correo electrónico mientras esperaba a que hirviera el agua, pero cuando encendí la pantalla del ordenador, estaba en la cuenta de mi bruder. Yo no tenía intención de curiosear en sus mensajes, pero no pude evitar ver el asunto del mensaje que le había mandado Feliciano: "¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ludy!". En circunstancias normales, me habría molestado ese apelativo cariñoso hacia **MI** West, pero en ese momento estaba demasiado ocupado cagándome en todo y odiándome a mí mismo por haber olvidado el cumpleaños de mi kleinen bruder.

Y lo peor de todo era que a esa hora no había ninguna tienda abierta. Di vueltas y vueltas por la habitación, pensando en qué regalo podía hacerle. Y la respuesta llegó de pronto a mi cabeza. A West le gustaba el sadomasoquismo, ¿no?

La puerta principal se abrió, y por ella entró un agotado pero sonriente Lutz.

-Hallo, bruder –me saludó ensanchando la sonrisa.

-Hallo, West. ¿Qué tal fue la reunión?

-Horrible –respondió dejando su abrigo en el colgador-. Jones no paró de decir estupideces, Kirkland se puso histérico y empezó a tirarnos scones, Feliciano se quedó dormido y Francis aprovechó el caos del momento para intentar meterme mano. Y tú, ¿qué tal?

-Cambié las sábanas de tu cama, lavé tu ropa, te preparé la bañera, di de comer a tus perros y hasta hace un momento te estaba preparando la cena.

-Vielen Dank –se acercó a mí y entrelazó su lengua con la mía durante unos segundos-. Bueno, mejor subo a bañarme antes de que se enfríe el agua. Sigue cocinando, ¿gut? Quiero probar tu köstliche Abendessen~ -susurró sensualmente en mi oído.

Miré lascivamente sus glúteos mientras West subía las escaleras, soñando con morder una de esas perfectas y musculosas nalgas.

Volví a la cocina y terminé de preparar la cena de mi hermano. Puse la mesa, llené las dos jarras de deliciosa cerveza, serví la cena y me senté a esperar.

Al cabo de un rato, West entró en la cocina con tan sólo unos bóxers negros que se adherían a su piel. Un regalo para la vista.

-¿Qué haces así?

-No querrás que me vista para cenar, ¿verdad? –se excusó.

"Provocador" pensé, mientras él tomaba asiento.

-Mmm... Pescado... Hacía tanto tiempo... –dijo, devorando con los ojos la comida de su plato.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, West, después de cerciorarse de que yo le estaba mirando, se reclinó en la silla y se acarició el torso desnudo con las dos manos, desde la parte inferior del abdomen hasta la clavícula.

"Provocador" pensé de nuevo. West se levantó y se fue al salón, pero paró a mitad de camino cuando me vio subir las escaleras.

-¿Te vas a la cama? Aún es pronto...-dijo, algo decepcionado.

-No, tonto. Vuelvo enseguida –le guiñé un ojo y seguí subiendo.

Entré en mi habitación y entorné la puerta. Me quité toda la ropa, incluida la interior, y me puse mis botas militares. Acto seguido, me calé la gorra negra y cogí todo lo necesario: fusta, esposas, látigo y una venda para los ojos (regalos que me había hecho Francis con la esperanza de que los utilizara con él, cosa que nunca pasará). Cogí la venda y las esposas y bajé las escaleras sin hacer el menor ruido. Entré en el salón. West estaba sentado en el sofá, de espaldas a la puerta. Me acerqué sigilosamente por detrás y le vendé los ojos.

-¡Pero ¿qué?! Mm –no pudo continuar, pues mi lengua estaba dentro de su boca, recorriéndola toda.

Sin dejar de besarlo, cogí sus manos y le coloqué las esposas. Separé mi boca de la suya, con un fino hilo de saliva uniéndonos aún.

-B-bruder... –jadeó.

Pero yo ya me encontraba subiendo de nuevo las escaleras. No quise utilizar ambas cosas y me decidí por la fusta. Volví al salón, cogí a mi hermano bruscamente por los hombros y lo puse a cuatro patas, con la cabeza apoyada en el suelo. Le golpeé ese perfecto trasero suyo con la fusta. Un audible gemido emergió de su garganta. Lo volví a golpear, esta vez con más fuerza.

-Ahh... M-más... –sí que le gustaba el sadomaso.

Otro golpe, otro gemido. Podía ver claramente su erección, y esa imagen de mi hermanito, tan vulnerable como estaba en ese momento, hacía que me excitara. MUCHO. Pero no lo suficiente.

Con la punta de la fusta bajé sus bóxers, dejando a la vista su grande y rígido miembro, el cual moví hacia delante y hacia atrás, haciendo que West gimiera más y más fuerte. Y ya no me pude contener más. Dejé la fusta a un lado y puse a Lutz boca arriba. Me puse a cuatro patas encima suya, de forma que nuestras entrepiernas quedaran a la altura de la boca del otro (**69**). Adentré mi erección en su boca mientras hacía lo mismo con la suya. Ambos comenzamos a gemir de inmediato, pero el sonido se ahogaba al no encontrar salida. Agarré los muslos de West y aceleré el ritmo, tanto el de mi boca como el de mis caderas. West, demasiado pronto para mi gusto, no pudo más y se é su semen y seguí succionando unos segundos más, tras los cuales separé mi boca de su erección. Pero él continuó chupando, y yo disfrutando, hasta que sentí llegar el orgasmo y supe que aquello tenía que parar ahí. No podía correrme aún. Saqué mi pene de la boca del rubio y volví a ponerlo boca abajo, en la misma postura de antes: de rodillas y con la cabeza en el suelo. Yo también me arrodillé y sujeté sus caderas. Introduje mi miembro, de una sola vez, en el interior de mi hermano, hasta estar completamente dentro de él. Un largo y sonoro gemido de dolor y placer escapó de la boca de West, mientras con yo lo embestía salvajemente y masajeaba su erección con las dos manos.

-Ahh... ahh... mm... ahh... AHH~ -suspiró-. Mm... GIL... ¡MÁS...! AHH~ N-no pares...

Habíamos llegado a ese momento. Ese momento en el que todo carecía de sentido, en el que lo único que importaba eran las embestidas y su intensidad. Sus gemidos aumentaron de volumen aún más, al mismo tiempo que mi cerebro se llenaba de placer mientras descargaba mi semen dentro de mi hermano menor. Salí lentamente de él y me dejé caer al suelo, completamente exhausto.

-Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, West.

-Vielen Dank, bruder. Von neuem –hizo una pausa-. Ehm... esto... ¿podrías desatarme?

Me levanté a duras penas y le quité la venda de los ojos.

-Ahora las manos, bitte.

-Ah, sí. Voy por la llave.

Subí las escaleras lo más rápido que pude y entré en mi habitación. Cogí la llave de la mesita de noche y bajé de nuevo al salón. Allí me esperaba mi hermano, sentado en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas. Miró mis manos mientras metía la llave en la cerradura.

-Gilbert.

-¿Sí, amor?

-Tienes que penetrarme más a menudo.

-Selbstverständlich.

-Ich liebe dich, bruder.

-Ich auch, West.

En cuanto se vio libre, se levantó y quiso volver a ponerse los bóxers, pero lo detuve.

-Simplemente déjame hacer una cosa.

Mi hermano accedió y yo, agachado detrás de él, mordí una de sus nalgas, cumpliendo por fin mi sueño.

TE AMO, WEST~

* * *

Bueno, con este capítulo me sentí realmente inspirada. No sé qué os ha parecido, pero espero que os haya gustado. Reviews please~ Buenos o malos, cualquier cosa es bien recibida.


End file.
